


Gone with the wind

by ludovicamigliardi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludovicamigliardi/pseuds/ludovicamigliardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A briefly story I wrote when something very sad happened to me.<br/>You'll understand everything whille you're reading. I don't want to spoil anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the wind

She couldn't believe it, or she couldn't accept it.  
Maybe both: the girl she loved was gone.  
It didn't make sense, but that was it; she loved her. She loved her more than life itself, and yet she was gone.  
Gone was a strange word for her now: it meant everything, it meant what she didn't want to accept, it meant. It just meant.  
She thought about what they said, together. What they did, together. What they said they would have done, together.  
Together was another strange word: it disappeared in one phrase: "I want to finish this, I just can't take it anymore". That was what the girl said.  
The problem was: the girl's parents didn't accept their relationship and they were distant. They had a long distance relationship. For one year and a half they kept on going with it, anyway. They kept on writing each other, seeing each other, saying that they would have been together forever: they would have had children and a big house and they would have got married.  
Even if it meant being against everyone they would have been together.  
Then the day came: "We are hurting each other", "I want a break", "I want to be alone".  
"We're going to be fine", "We will get over this", "This is not you, don't do it" she replied.  
But it was too late.  
At the end they decided to wait a year before getting back together: in one year she would have moved to the girl's city to study at University.  
And they did it, they waited. For two weeks.  
Then the girl was just gone. 'Gone with the wind'.  
She wasn't nor happy or sad, she just was.  
She was existing, but her smile was gone.  
She lived, but without a reason.  
She spent the nights crying and the days trying to hide it.  
One day she decided to put all the girl's letters in the 'Memories box' she made when she was little: she put out all the things in it and put in the letters.  
She cried.  
The girl was gone and so were the letters.  
'Why?' she thought.  
Then she took a notebook and started writing: she wrote what she was feeling. The notebook was the girl's gift she bought when she was in Germany a week earlier. When they were still waiting for the year to pass.  
Her hand wrote everything that passed her mind, litterally everything.  
She wrote that she still loved her, but she had to set the girl free. She wrote that she was nor sad or happy, she wrote that she couldn't believe it.  
But the truth was one and only: the girl was gone and she was alone now: they would have said 'single' but no, she wasn't 'single', she felt completely alone with no one with her, comforting her.  
The girl comforted her back at the time, the girl was the one who comforted her.  
The time was over, her relationship was over.  
The only thing that wasn't over was her life.  
But that was another story, a story that wasn't written already.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To C.  
> Thank you for everything.


End file.
